The Very, Very Secret Diary Of Draco Malfoy
by CWM
Summary: Mind the built-in Stunner...careful, there's an Impediment Jinx on the lock...There! You've got Draco Malfoy's Very, Very Secret Diary open.
1. Crayons, Trains and Charms

September 4th, 1991  
  
Detention with McGonagall. Crawled back from the tedious task of moving all the jars containing half-Vanished mice that had been put on the totally Unvanished shelf. Wish I hadn't done that now. My hands are aching.  
  
September 7th, 1991  
  
Potter lost 2 points for Gryffindor in Potions. Snape's a great teacher and head of house, I got ten points for Slytherin because I swapped my overheated stewed horned frogs with a smart Gryffindor who had done his perfectly. He (Snape) didn't notice, of course. And the Gryffindor who complained lost five points for his house and detention!  
  
(NOTE: The date here is smudged.)  
  
We had our first flying lesson today. Longbottom broke his wrist when his broomstick got out of control, the idiot. Potter flew after me when I grabbed Longbottom's rememberall, or whatever the stupid thing was called. I was sure he would be expelled, but Potter ended up becoming GRYFFINDOR SEEKER! Honestly! This place must be going to the dogs. He's a year too young! Just you wait, Potter, I'll get my revenge when I'm Seeker.  
  
November 1st, 1991  
  
Well, word has got round that Potter and Weasley saved a mudblood from a troll. I really don't know what the teachers were playing at, giving Gryffindor points for attempted suicide. 


	2. The Mudblood and the Troll

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts School, or anything else in this book apart from the text. But you knew that already, of course.  
  
Me's fifth birthday  
  
Me got nice diary and crayons to write with on me's fifth birthday.  
  
September 1, 1991  
  
It has been many years since I first wrote in this diary. It has been gathering dust in the attic for ages, but I have decided to take it with me in order to preserve my records at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
On Platform nine and three-quarters, I met two thugs; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Used an Enticing Charm, like the Imperius Curse but weaker to persuade them to be my 'bodyguards'.  
  
Hey --- the redhead and that guy with glasses on look like they've got some pretty good sweets. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle can beat them up.  
  
September 2, 1991  
  
So, one of them got bitten. Doesn't matter. I stuffed my pockets (they had a Bottomless Pocket Charm on them) to get as much chocolate as I could before turning tail and running. I'm in the Slytherin common room now, writing this.  
  
Today's lessons weren't bad; McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and head of that idiotic Gryffindor house gave me detention and twenty points from Slytherin because I hexed a Hufflepuff so they got stuck to their chair.  
  
I wonder if Crabbe and Goyle will notice I put Hypnosis Drug in their supper? 


	3. New Year's in the Hospital Wing

25th December, 1991  
  
I really can't blame myself for not writing more often. I mean, a diary seems such a childish thing. But mother sent a charmed box, which will only open if I write a new diary entry. So, here it is --- my December entry. Enough of this, let's see what mother sent me.  
  
Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans; School House size.  
  
This is going to be hard to hide so I can eat it all myself.  
  
26th December, 1991  
  
I suppose that I should make some entries, because this book is designed to fill up seven years at Hogwarts School. The Weasleys and Potter were wearing idiotic woolly jumpers that look like they came from a junk shop. Hah! Percival, or whatever his name was, said that his mother knitted them. She may be good at knitting, but a Muggle-lover like her will be first to go once the Dark Lord's back in power.  
  
1st January, 1992  
  
Saying 'Happy new Year' to thugs like Crabbe and Goyle is difficult, but I managed it. But I feel so dirty now.and sick.very sick.(faints on the paper)  
  
1st January, 1992; Three hours and nine minutes later  
  
Woke up in the hospital wing, still feeling sick. Oooooh, I feel very, very, sick. I think I'll spend the rest of New Year's Day keeping the hospital corners down or else Madam Pomfrey will jinx me for untidiness.  
  
29th Feburary, 1992  
  
A leap year is only every four years, so I thought I'd dedicate an entire diary entry to it. Quirrel's lessons on Defence against the Dark Arts are pathetic ---- besides, I've been brushing up on my actual Dark Arts. I hope to master the Imperius curse in about four years. 


End file.
